sanicmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Synopsis
When the Robloxians Cry '' 'sanic06man: “Did you know that we’re in roblox?”' 'Sanic01man: “Nuh uh idiot we’re in minecraft”' ''-An excerpt from Part 1 - Chapter 1: To Kill a sonic06man When the Robloxians Cry is a capricious odyssey detailing the events over the Sanic's myriad of misadventures, henceforth known as the Sanic Saga. Parts 1 through 4 are the question arcs, and anything afterwards is an answer arc. The Sanic Saga takes place in the Sanic universe and centers on the protagonists, the Sanics. The Sanics frequently put themselves into situations that put themselves or all of their dimension in jeopardy. These stories have been sloppily coupled together to form a barely cohesive tale of absurdity that touches on themes not limited to: * The dichotomy between Boomers and Millennials * Skyrim's ever evolving presence in the current gaming climate * Struggles of the marginalized Wendy's employee * The spiritual connection to quantum physics * War and how it relates to the struggle of gamers * Society's desire to have a delicious pasta dinner * Skype's virus-like nature and slow processing speeds compared to Discord And more. Links to the various parts of the sanic origin story can be found below: Part 1 can be found here. Part 2 can be found here. Part 3 can be found here. Part 4 can be found here. Part 5 can be found here. Currently, each part of the Sanic Saga is broken down into several chapters, each of varying length and importance to the overall plot. These chapters are: Part 1 - Legend of the Sanic Squad Chapter 1: To Kill a sonic06man - Pages 1-7 Chapter 2: Lord of the Infinity Gauntlets - Pages 7-14 Chapter 3: Godd Howard and the Visual Novel - Pages 14-27 Chapter 4: Garfield and Prejudice - Pages 28-38 Chapter 5: The Skyrims they carried - Pages 39-44 Chapter 6: Of John Madden and Men - Pages 45-57 Chapter 7: Their eyes were watching Roblox - Pages 57-70 Part 2 - Turn of the Sanic Squad Chapter 1: 1986 - Pages 1-6 Chapter 2: The Great Garganelli - Pages 6-19 Chapter 3: Goodbye, and thanks for all the steamed hams - Pages 19-50 Chapter 4: The Naruto Runner - Pages 50-54 Chapter 5: Brave New World Order - Pages 54-62 Chapter 6: Uncle Skinner's Cabin - Pages 63-71 Part 3 - Banquet of the Sanic Squad Chapter 1: The Sanic Without Qualities - Pages 1-8 Chapter 2: Arsanic Lupin - Pages 9-20 Chapter 3: The Scarlet Skype - Pages 21-29 Chapter 4: Das Applebees - Pages 30-41 Chapter 5: Death of a Goose - Pages 42-55 Chapter 6: Black Like Sonic - Pages 56-74 Part 4 - Alliance of the Sanic Squad Chapter 1: The Green Mario - Pages 1-12 Chapter 2: Zero Expectations - Pages 13-20 Chapter 3: Heart of Kingdoms - Pages 21 - 28 Chapter 4: ??? Chapter 5: Waiting for Sonic - Pages 29 - 44 Chapter 6: A Midsummer Night's Reality - Pages 45 - 53 Chapter 7: In Search of Lost Time Machines - Pages 54 - 66 Chapter 8: One Hundered Years of Spiderus - 67 - 90 As the Sanic Saga is a WIP, more chapters will doubtlessly be added over time.Category:Synopsis